Rotary-screw air-compressors are used to drive air-powered machines and tools. Rotary-screw air-compressors are known for their reliability, durability and ease of maintenance. The reliability, durability and ease of maintenance in large part come from the simplicity of the air end. The air end is the portion of the compressor which compresses the air, and generally utilizes a less complex assemblage of parts than reciprocating compressors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,858, Tsuboi, improves upon an oil-injected rotary-screw air-compressor by providing an oil tank having an L-shaped vertical section and a base portion. The L-shaped vertical section contains an oil separating element. A compressor body is mounted on the base portion of the oil tank. An air reservoir tank is formed unitarily with and below the oil tank.
The present invention seeks to improve upon previous rotary-screw air-compressors. The present invention seeks to reduce the floor space taken up by a rotary-screw air-compressor. The invention reduces floor space use by vertically stacking parts of the rotary-screw air-compressor.
The invention further desires to reduce the noise level and improve durability over previous rotary-screw air-compressors. The invention reduces noise level and improves durability by reducing the vibrational impact and the load the motor and air end have on various components of the compressor such as the separator.
The invention further reduces noise level by providing a cooler fan assembly which creates less operating noise than previous cooler fan assemblies.
The invention further desires to reduce the overall number of parts utilized in the rotary-screw air-compressor. The invention reduces the overall number of parts by providing a separator which eliminates the need for previously used moisture separating units.
The invention further improves the efficiency of the cooler fan assembly.